


Please Notice

by startswithana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christian Leave, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Please Notice, Song Lyrics, Song fic, criminal minds - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithana/pseuds/startswithana
Summary: got inspo from one of my favorite songs by Christian Leave called Please Notice, also saw a tiktok with this concept between Spencer and an original character. novice writer so please don't hate haha enjoy
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 30





	Please Notice

"for being such a good profiler aaron.. you seem to be doing a bad job of profiling me." reid says quietly, lips quirking up into a small smile as he leans back further into the couch to look up at him

"what do you mean spence? i can see straight through you.." he chuckles quietly before taking a bite of his food

reid shakes his head slightly and lays his head back on the cushion, pulling his leg up to his chest and his other rested on the couch "okay."

"test me then."

"do you notice when i get mad i-"

"clench you're jaw." he answers easily

"clench my jaw.." he finishes quietly, closing his eyes as he tried to think of something else he could notice in him

"do you notice when i get sad i tend to fa-"

hotch chuckles, setting his food down to turn to him "you lose your ability to speak, right?"

"fall over my words i say... to you." he says the last bit quietly, biting his lip as the words echoed in his head

"hm? did you say something else?"

reid smiles and shakes his head, turning his head to look up at him "nothing,"

"Cause I notice when you get mad you close your eyes, and I notice when you are sad you let out sighs.."

hotch is slow to answer, trying to find a good response to his words "... okay, good eye." he chuckles, brow crinkled slightly as he looked him over, not completely understanding what he was trying to say

"I need to know are those sighs ever over me?"

"no spence, never. but like i said.. i can see straight through you." he laughs quietly, leaning his arm against the cushion to keep his head up to look at him

"you're clueless then."

he frowns and lets out a semi indignant squawk "what? how?"

reid smiles as he looks over his face, expression drawn up tight and confused "do you know how in love with you I am?"

".. what?"

"do you see how in love with you I am? every thing that you do, it makes my heart stop." he whispers, tearing his eyes away from him to the drink in his free hand

"n-no... i-i didn't know that." hotch says quietly "how long?" he drops one of his hands down to rest on his mid thigh and leans in slightly closer to him

reid shrugs as he tried not to find comfort in the soothing touch of the man beside him "well i met you 10 years, 72 days and..." he glances over to the clock over the fireplace and bites his lip "17 minutes ago."

hotch smiles and shakes his head slightly "always so exact.."

"so i'd say i've been in love with you for 10 years, 71 days and 18 minutes."

"spencer.. why didn't you ever say anything?"

reid chuckles as he shakes his head "well for most of that time you were married, then you were mourning, you dated beth and were happy and i met maeve.. i thought-i thought i'd finally gotten over you and found my forever and then she was killed, i-i um... struggled and now here we are, after much more time."

hotch cups his cheek softly, rubbing the slightly stubbly skin of jaw "you are.. incredible, you know that?"

"how so?" the younger man hummed quietly, biting his lip softly as he stared up at him

he laughs quietly before slowly leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips "i love you."

reid smiles against his lips as he kissed him back softly, dropping his hands to rest gently on his chest, pulling away a moment later to catch his breath and grins wider up at him at the words "i love you too."


End file.
